Zelink: Moonlit Sky
by zelink851
Summary: Link and Zelda go on their first date.


Zelink: Moonlit Sky

Link knocked on the big brown doors to Zelda's room. Today was their first _real_ date, and he wanted it to go perfectly. He wasn't wearing his tunic, but a black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back really flat, and he held a bouquet of flowers.

The doors finally opened and standing there, looking beautiful as ever, was Princess Zelda. The sleeves of the blue dress she was wearing fell off her shoulders, leaving her looking flawless. The skirt of the dress wasn't too puffy, just thin, and the design and threading seemed impossible to do. She wasn't wearing a head dress, and her hair wasn't braided. The front of her hair was tied at the back with a blue silk ribbon. She looked gorgeous.

"Hello Link. My, you look handsome." Link went as red as a rose. He gave her the flowers.

"Oh these are beautiful!" Zelda said in awe.

_I have to be calm. _He thought to himself. He took the princesses hand and kissed it softly, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said with a smile. She looked at the floor and blushed. Link pushed her chin up to face him.

"Let us go! I have something special planned." Zelda was excited. All she wanted was her first kiss. She longed for it to happen tonight. Link escorted Zelda out of Castle town. His noble horse Epona was waiting outside.

"Alright Epona! You'll be carrying an extra beautiful Hylian tonight. You know her of course!" Epona was happy to see Zelda, the one she carried on her back that fought Gannondorf with the light arrows.

"Hello, Epona. So strong and beautiful." She stroked her muzzle slowly. Epona loved every minute of it.

"All aboard!" Link laughed as he helped Zelda onto the brave horse. Link got on in front of her. Zelda hugged Link's body as they took off into the sunset.

By the time they reached their destination, the moon and stars were in the sky. Link got down from Epona and helped Zelda off.

"Where are we?" the Princess asked.

"Come." Link took her hand and pulled Zelda forward. The night sky sparkled on the lake in front of them.

"You told me you wanted to see Lake Hylia up close." Link said softly. Zelda gasped in awe as she scanned the beautiful body of water.

"That's the waterfall," Link pointed out, "And that, is where Falbi and Fyer's homes are, the clowns I told you about."

"Wow! This is amazing Link!" Zelda caressed the Hero's cheek, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"Can you swim?" Link asked her.

"Yes of course! But can you?" She laughed and pushed him into the water.

"Hey, what was that for?" He spat.

"I don't know! I thought it was quite funny to watch my wolfie swim!" She smirked. Link swam to the shore and coughed. Quickly, he grabbed his date and pulled her into the water with him!

"Oh this is cold!" she gasped.

"It's a lot warmer when your in it though." Link swam closer to Zelda and stroked her hair.

"Your hair is beautiful in the moonlight." They stared into each others eyes and got closer and closer, until their lips met. Warmth spread through them as fast as light. Zelda finally got her first kiss! They released and went back for more without hesitation. They unlocked, and looked at each other and just laughed.

"I'm getting cold." Zelda admitted.

"Me too! Let's get out!" They swam out of the lake and sat at the shore, snuggling each other to stay warm. They kissed again, and then they lay down on the sand together, and drifted into sleep.

When morning came, Zelda could smell the fresh scent of fish. She stood up to find Link turning a two fish over a fire.

"Smells amazing!" Zelda said, making Link jump.

"I am so hungry, I thought you must be too."

"Yes."

"It's done! Here." He gave her salmon on a stick. Zelda bit into the tender meat.

"Yum. This is so good!" Zelda smiled.

"I learned how to cook from my old friend Rusl when I was a kid." Link looked at Zelda.

"Finish up. I should be taking you home!" Zelda ate as quick as she could. Then, they headed out towards the Castle. When they arrived, Zelda gave Link a soft kiss, and a hug.

"Thank you Link. I had a wonderful time." She kissed him again and left. Link felt like he was a butterfly, fluttering about over Hyrule. He had kissed the Princess, the one he loves.


End file.
